Romulan language
Dialects :Low Rihan ( ) :High Rihan (also known as High Rihannsu) ( , ) Glossary ;aefvadh : "Be welcome!" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;aehallh :# A monster or ghost. ( ) :# An illusory creature, cognate to "nightmare" in Terran tradition that "rides" the dreamer to its perdition. :# The image or illusion that one being has of another, as opposed to the true nature of the person in question. ;aehkhifv : "Eradication" ( ) ;aehf : Possibly "backside". Admiral Valdore told Khazara once that he "needn't continue to kiss his aehf any more", but Khazara countered saying he would "kick it" instead. ( ) ;ael : "Winged" in Rihannsu. A proper Romulan name, fairly common on ch'Havran. ( ) ;afw'ein : "Reason", as in use of one's faculties, in Rihannsu. ( ) ;aidoann : "Moon" in Rihannsu, rarely used as a proper name. ( ) ;aihai : "Plains" or "prairie" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;aihr : Noun prefix meaning "this is" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;Andorsu : Andorians. ( ) ;Areinnye : Mythological location Rihannsu were said to be damned to. (see: Erebus or Hell) ( ) ;arrenhe'hwiua : A Romulan name for their telecapture weapon. ( ) ;arrhe : "Worth in cash" in Rihannsu. Originally used in the derogatory for a servant who performed the duties of lower-rank slaves, it was later modified to be "a servant more worthy of higher position than those awarded it". ( ) ;ath'rel'ithar : A phenomena that occurs on Romulus, translating from the Romulan language to mean "winds of frozen tears." This comes from the icy tundra fields from Brel'kar which come down from the polar ice caps over the treeless plains before impacting on the T'aresh Mountains. ( ) ;auethn : "Advise me" or "answer the query" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;au'e : "Oh, yes," in Rihannsu. ( ) ;auroto : Romulan word for a living-dead monster, roughly translated as "zombie" or "ghost". ( ) ;avaihh lli vastam : Name of the Romulans' warp seven project. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) ;ch'Rihanturn : Notation of time. ( ) ;D'caernu'mneani : "great eye of red" in ancient High Rihannsu. Romulans named this an annexed system, which contained Berengaria VII. ( ) ;daise : Prefix meaning "chief", "principal", "senior", "foremost" (etc.)" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;daisemi'in : "Chief among several" (choices or candidates) in Rihannsu. ( ) ;dathe'anofv-sen : Honor Blade, a personal weapon. ( ) ;deihu : "elder" in Rihannsu; title held by a member of the Romulan Senate; regarded as an equivalent to the Terran "senator". ( ) ;deletham : "defender" (see: , ) ;dierha : Notation of time. ( ) ;eisae : Notation of time, possibly hours or seconds. ( ) ;Ejhoi Ormiin : A Romulan dissident movement. ( ) ;enarrain : "senior centurion" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;erein : "ante-centurion" or "sub-centurion" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;erei'riov : "subcommander" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;et'Khior : The name of a month, following K'ri'lior and preceding T'ke'Tas. ( ) ;etrehh : "machine" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;fvheisn : One Romulan day, taken from "Eisn", the sun around which orbits Romulus and Remus. ( ) ;fvillha : "praetor" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;galae : "fleet"; most specifically, "space fleet" in Rihannsu. This word originates from an enthusiastic adoption of massed airpower in Romulan history. ( ) ;haerh or haerht : "cargo hold" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;hatham : "predator" (see: , ) ;haud : "writing" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;haudet' '' : "computer printout" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;''hevam : Humans. ( ) ;hfai, hfehan : "bond-servant", or one who is paid but cannot choose to change employers. ( ) ;hfihar, hfihrnn : "noble family". ( ) ;hna'h : an imperative suffix for such commands as "fire", "go", or "energize". ( ) ;hnafirh : "see". ( ) ;hnafiv : "hear". ( ) ;hnhaudr : "data transfer" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;hnoiyika : A predatory Romulan animal. ( , ) ;iaehh : translated to mean Intellivore. ( ) ;in'hhui'lasendt : "Millennia-extinct Apnex Sea leviathans whose glandular sections had served the First Rihannsu as a cheap source of power." ( ) ;K'ri'lior : The name of a month, following Khuti and preceding et'Khior. ( ) ;kalabam : "tempest" (see: , ) ;khaidoa : Notation of time, possibly months. ( ) ;khre'riov : "commander-general" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;Khuti : The name of a month, preceding K'ri'lior. ( ) ;kreldanni : a "colorful" intensifier for a pronoun. (Data: "Geordi, you are a kreldanni genius!") ( ) ;'' 'lai'' : Romulan term which was applied when speaking in a "rural dialect" to an elder female. While undercover on Romulus in 2379, Commander Tuvok used this term whilst conversing with an elderly woman in Ki Baratan. ( ) Most likely this term is a version of the word "llhei", which means "madam". ( ) ( ) ;'' 'Latasam Stelai Rom'lnz'' : "Star Road of the People" ( ) ;latrunculo : A board game. ( ) ;lhiet : ( ) ;Llei'hmne : "Empress" ( ) ;lloann'mhrahel : literally, "them, from there." Usually used to refer to individuals from the Federation. ( ) ;llhusra : A curse word. ( ) ;ma'l arik : Modern street language term in Romulan that meant "murder". Romulan use of this can be traced in origin to the archaic Vulcan language term Manil Arek. ( ) ;mandukar : "vigilant" (see: , ) ;mat'drih : Notation of speed. ( ) ;mnha'lli : An attack formation. ( ) ;mnhei'sahe : The Romulan concept of honor. ( ) ;meminda : "talon". ( ) ;nei'rrh : A venomous Romulan animal. ( ) ;neth… nah'lai : "either...or". ( ) ;nuhirrien : "look toward", a Romulan version of charisma. ( ) ;n'ventnar : "bared fang" (see: , ) ;oal'lhlih : to announce the arrival of someone. ( ) ;oallea : A bug. ( ) ;oira : "battle-control" ( ) ;qiuu : "everything". ( ) ;ra'kholh : "avenger." ( ) ;ralaaram ocala : "sky-fire" (see: , ) ;regghai : "sir". ( ) ;rha or rh'e : "indeed". ( ) ;rh'iov : "commander" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;rihanh : "declared" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;rrh-thanai : the Romulan tradition of hostage fostering. ( ) ;saavik : Diminutive term for a feline lifeform, literally "little cat". recognized this translation of Saavik's name when he met her in 2281. ( ) ;siuren/''siure'' : a Romulan minute (50.5 seconds). ( , )) ;sseikea : a sort of Romulan animal akin to a Terran hyena. ( ) ;ssuaf-ha : "I understand!" ( ) ;ssuej-d'ifv : "Do you understand?" ( ) ;s'ten : "gallant" (see: S'ten) ;s'ten vastam : "gallant wing" (see: , ) ;sthea'hwill : "I request..." ( ) ;T'ke'Tas : The name of a month, preceded by et'Khior. ( ) ;ta krenn : "check it out". ( ) ;ta'khoi : "Screen off." ( ) ;ta'rhae : "Screen on." ( ) ;talla : "duty" (see: , ) ;Tellarsu : Tellarites. ( ) ;th'ann : "prisoner". ( ) ;Thaessu : Vulcans. ( ) ;thieurrull : In Rihannsu, "Hellguard". (see: Thieurrull; ) ;thrai or thraiin : a sort of Romulan predator. ( ) ; tlhei : "my word" or "my command". ( ) ; tremar vastaram : "night flier" (see: , ) ; talas mosarum : "wind carrier" (see: , ) ; urru : "go to..." ( ) ; vaed'rae : "You will listen to me!" ( ) ; vadi : Romulan language term that means "uncle". Savel used the term towards Taryn as a term of endearment. ( }}) ; vadia-lya : Romulan term that means "little niece". After seeing Savel seemingly disturbed, Taryn used the term for the first time after years. ( }}) ; vah-udt : "What rank?", as in "Just who do you think you are?" ( ) ; vriha : "highest". ( ) ; yhfi-ss'ue : "travel tubes". ( ) Phrases ; “Ihir ul hfihar rel ch’Rihan. Ihir ul Ortikant. Ihir dren v’talla’tor, plek Rihannsu r’talla’tor.” : "We are the noble clan of Romulus. We are the Ortikant. We meet to live, so that Romulans will live". ( ) Background The Romulan alphabet developed from an alphabet called Kzhad created in about 1988 by Monte Thrasher, a designer and illustrator in Los Angeles, who also designed the Romulan Star Empire insignia seen in TNG. Monte based Kzhad on the shapes of LED displays. The Rihannsu Romulan language was created by Diane Duane for use in her novels. Connection * Romulan nomenclature External links * Romulan alphabet * Dictionary of Romulan Language category:Romulan words category:Romulan culture Category:Languages